Home for the Holidays
by melissamaria85
Summary: Kyle   Oliver Iowa?


As far as Oliver Fish was concerned, he needed to forget-

and focus on Layla. His girlfriend. He liked Layla. There

was one problem, she wasn't him.

432-5431

Oliver Fish dialed the number in his phone

"hello?"

"I need to see you…now"

"Where?"

"I'll come there."

Five minutes later, Oliver ran up the stairs to the

apartment, and knocked loudly. He was in mid-knock when the

door opened.

"Oliver…"

Kyle Lewis said as he looked his first love in the eyes.

"What are you doing here? What do you want from me?"

"That's just it. You. I want you, I need you-and you want

me too."

"Fish, are you drunk?"

Kyle asked, knowing they only tended to fool around when

Oliver was drunk.

"No, this isn't college. I am who I am-and we were never a

mistake." Oliver pushed past him & Kyle closed the door.

"Lock it." Oliver said.

"Why?"

"Are you ignoring an officer of the law?"

"I just wanna know…"

"Guess you are."

Oliver took out the handcuffs & locked Kyle's hands behind

his back.

"You're under arrest for being so unforgettable." Oliver

said, pushing Kyle on his bed.

"Oh, really, Officer Fish?"

Oliver kissed Kyle passionately.

"I love you. Always have, always will."

"If you love me, please take off the cuffs."

"Nope." Oliver kissed Kyle's neck. "This isn't college, You

don't get total control anymore."

"One condition, though, Fish."

Oliver looked into Kyle's eyes.

"Baby, don't call me that. I did nothing wrong-lately."

Kyle only called Oliver by his last name when he was pissed

at him.

"What's the condition."

"Be here when I wake up."

"There's nowhere I'd rather be."

The next morning, Kyle woke up smiling. Was last night a

dream? When his vision finally settled, he was able to see

the candles still lit. He looked over and saw Oliver still

sleeping.

"Good morning, Officer."

"Morning." Oliver smiled.

"Tell me something. Did last night really happen? Did we…?"

"Make love until all hours of the morning? Yes, yes, we

did."

"I thought I was dreaming ag'in."

"You dreamt about us?"

"Every night."

"How come you never said anything before?"

"Same reason why I was pretending to be straight all these

years. I was scared." Oliver reached over the bed side table

& grabbed the key.

"Let me unlock those, they must hurt like hell."

"Not as much as you walking out on me."

"Oh baby, that will never happen again. I promise." Oliver

kissed Kyle as he unlocked the handcuffs.

It's been a few months, and Kyle and Oliver's relationship

is out to their friends and family, although Oliver's father

still won't accept it.

"Officer Fish." Oliver said as soon as he heard his phone

ring.

"Oliver." George Fish said.

"Dad, hi. What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to know if… you and Kyle want to come home for the

holidays?"

"Kyle, and I? you're inviting my boyfriend & I home for the

holidays?"

"Yes I guess, I am."

"Wow, thank you. I'll talk it over with him and call you

tonight. I love you, Dad." Oliver hung up the phone.

Oliver quickly dialed Kyle's number.

"_It's Kyle. Leave a message."_

"_hey, big news. Call me when you get this. I love you."_

A few minutes later, Oliver's phone rang again.

"Officer Fish."

"hey sexy. So, what's the big news?"

"baby, you better sit down for this one."

Kyle did as he was told.

"Okay."

"My Dad just called and invited _us _to Iowa for the

Holidays."

"Me? The boy who corrupted his son?" Kyle laughed.

"What do you think?"

"Call your Dad and tell him yes. My second shift is about to

start. I love you."

"I love you too."

Oliver & Kyle arrived at Oliver's parents house & Oliver

knocked on the door.

"Hi guys." Barbara Fish said as she hugged both Oliver &

Kyle.

"Hello Mrs. Fish."

"Barbara."

"Hello Barbara."

"Barbara! Are they here yet? I'm starving!" George yelled

from the living room.

"Yes, they're just settling in!" Barbara yelled.

"I'll go say hi to him, be right back."

Oliver walked into the living room and sat down next to his

dad who was engrossed in the crime report he was reading.

"Hi."

"Hi. How was the flight?"

"Good." Oliver clasped his hands and looked down.

"He makes me happy, Dad. He makes me whole, I don't feel as

If something's missing anymore."

"It's still a sin, Oliver!" George yelled.

"If it's such a sin then why…"

"I didn't, Barbara did."

"Yes." Oliver heard Barbara say from the kitchen.

"What did we miss?"

George walked into the kitchen followed by Oliver.

Barbara looked at Kyle.

"Well, I…I just asked your wife…for Oliver's hand in

marriage."

"I need to sit down." George said, taking off his suit

jacket & unbuttoning his shirt.

Kyle walked over to Oliver.

"We've been through hell and back, and you never left my

mind or my heart. You're my soul mate, and I want to spend

the rest of my life showing you how much I love you. I guess

what I'm saying is…" Kyle got down on one knee.

"Officer Oliver Fish, will you marry me?"

"I will." Oliver kissed Kyle lightly.

Barbara wiped her eyes.

"Congratulations you two."

"Thanks." Oliver and Kyle both said.

"Look at that, George, you're still standing." Barbara

laughed.

"Look Mr. Fish, you have your beliefs of what is right, and

Oliver and I have ours. Even though you don't like me,

At least be happy for your son. He idolizes you and you know

it." said Kyle, as he watched his future father in law get

up and walk in the another room.

"He's set in his ways. I'm afraid nothing will change him.

I'm sorry." said Barbara.

"Unless…" Oliver interrupted his Mother and looked at Kyle.

"Unless?"

"We get married here in Iowa. Same sex marriage is legal

here, and he won't believe it until he sees it."

"Are you sure?" asked Kyle.

"I've never been more sure of anything…since you." Oliver

said, pulling Kyle into a hug.

When the hug finally broke, Oliver looked at him.

"Do you have time off from the hospital?"

"Yes I do."

"Great. I'll be right back, I need to make a few calls."

Oliver kissed Kyle quickly, then grabbed his cell phone.

"Hey, John, It's Fish. Listen, I need time off."

"Fish, that's not possible. We still have the Brennan

stalker case open."

"Riley can cover. I saved his ass how many times?"

"Tim's on leave, broken back."

Oliver hung up.

"Problem?" Kyle poked his head in the living room.

"nah. One more minute. Be right there."

"Hello?"

"Bo, it's Fish."

"hey, how's it going?"

"Good. Listen, I need time off. I'm getting married."

"So, you finally did it, huh? After how long?"

"No." Oliver laughed. "Kyle asked me actually. Since my

father's…well, my father we wanna do it ASAP, plus, I've

been waiting since college."

"Congratulations. I heard McBain, ignore him. Take as much

time as you need. Just when you carry him over the

threshold, don't pull a Riley." Bo laughed.

"Okay, I got time off." Oliver said, walking back in the

kitchen.

"There's so much to do. I'll start making arrangements."

said Barbara as she picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hi, my name is Barbara Fish, and I was wondering if you

have any space available for this weekend. Yes, perfect.

Thank you."

"Okay, I booked city hall, and a place for the reception."

"Reception? Mom it's just the 3 of us."

"Oh, no, you don't! I'm calling our family. Kyle start

making calls to your family as well. Oliver call Cris,

Layla & Bo." She tossed phones at them, and clapped her

hands. "hustle! We only have a week."

After all of the calls were made, the wedding was set for

that coming Saturday.

Before everyone knew it, Friday night had came.

"There's still time to talk him out of this, Barbara."

George said, watching his wife put tons of candles on the

kitchen table.

"Matches…" Barbara said, opening every drawer & taking out

the matches

"Mr and Mrs Fish, may I have a minute?" Kyle asked walking

into the kitchen.

"You're taking our son, what the hell else do you want?"

George yelled.

"I'm not taking him, he's not property! He's a person with

feelings, and a great heart. I love him, and he means

everything to me. To be able to commit myself to him, that's

all I've ever wanted."

"Okay, are we done here?"

George walked away.

"No!" Kyle grabbed George by the arm.

"For once in your life, Mr. Fish, think about Oliver!"

"I am thinking about my son! You're the selfish one!" George

ripped his arm from Kyle's grasp.

"Damn you George Fish! How could you be so cold? I thought

you loved me." Oliver said, confronting his father in the

hall.

"I do love you, son. That's why I want you to see your

mistake!"

"The only mistake I made was leaving the man I love all

those years ago, and living a lie for so long. If you can't

accept us…" Oliver walked over to Kyle, and took his hand.

"You don't have a son."

"I better go…" Kyle said. "I will see you tomorrow."

Kyle touched Oliver's chest, like he did in college.

"Count on it. Come with me for a second." Oliver brushed

past his father and walked into his old bedroom.

"I haven't been in here in years." Oliver knocked on the

desk. Noticing a match, he lit the candle next to the

computer.

"It's nice." Kyle said closing the door. "So…why we here?"

"Just wanted some time alone with you before…"

"Before the corrupter makes it official?" Kyle laughed.

"Before tomorrow." Oliver said.

"I'm so glad we're doing this." Kyle said pulling out the

computer chair.

"Me too. As far as my father? He won't ruin this for us,

don't worry."

"We have each other, and that's all that matters." Kyle got

Up to walk out the door. "See you tomorrow, Officer."

"Not so fast, we're not breaking any rules yet. There's

still two more hours of tonight left." Oliver pulled Kyle

into a passionate kiss.

"Did you lock.."

"Door's locked this time, I promise."

"whoa, whoa…wait…stop." Kyle looked into Oliver's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Not that I don't…my god I can't breathe." Kyle said, taking

a deep breath. "Not that I don't want too, but there's no

way I'll be out of here by morning."

The next morning, Oliver was woken up by a knock on his

door.

"Come in."

"Hi Honey." Barbara walked into her sons room.

"What time is it?"

"8:00. I was hoping we could have breakfast, and talk before

the ceremony."

Oliver looked at Barbara, concerned.

"I'm going to go finish breakfast, I'll meet you in the

kitchen."

It was evident she had been crying.

Five minutes later, Oliver joined Barbara for breakfast.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Kyle had tossed and turned all night. Today was his wedding

day. The day he'd be waiting for since that first day he

laid eyes on Oliver in Psych 204 when they were in college.

After showering and getting dressed, he decided to go to

Starbucks for a latte, and take that time to go through his

vows one more time. He already knew what he wanted to say,

writing it down was senseless.

"Oliver, this…" Barbara took the chain off her neck.

"That's Grandpa's wedding band."

"He wanted you to have it on your wedding day." Barbara said

As she wiped away her tears. Oliver pulled her into a hug.

"I love you, Mom."

After he finished his latte, and picked up his new tux, Kyle

went back to his hotel room. Throwing his keys on the table,

he picked up the box.

"I will love you always." is what the gold band had engraved

around the inside.

_***flashback***_

"_Why are you still hiding? I don't get it. You love me! I _

_love you! Be with me." Kyle said as he got ready to slip the _

_gold band on Oliver's hand. "I can't accept that." he said, _

_walking away. _

Kyle took a deep breath then exhaled slowly, shutting the

box & putting it in his inside pocket.

Oliver looked at his watch. 9:45AM…fifteen minutes.

"hey sweetheart, are you ready?" Barbara asked as she

Straightened out his jacket.

"Thanks. Yeah, but believe or not, I'm really nervous." he

said as he blew out the candle on his computer desk, and

picked up a CD.

"Here's the CD with our song on it, it's number three."

"Okay."

"We are here today to watch as Kyle and Oliver commit

themselves to each other. If anyone can show just cause why

this union should not take place, speak now or forever hold

your peace." said the Justice of the Peace, just as the door

opened, and George Fish walked in.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." George whispered to his wife. She

looked away.

"Oliver, do you…"

"No, wait, stop this atrocity right now!" George yelled.

"The only atrocity I see here is you making an ass of

yourself!" muttered Cris.

Layla laughed quietly.

"Please continue, don't listen to my father."

Oliver nodded.

"Do you, Oliver, take Kyle to be your partner as long as you

both shall live?"

"Yes."

Kyle answered yes when the Justice of the Peace asked him

the same question.

"I believe you two wrote your vows?"

"Yes." Kyle said as he look into Oliver's eyes, and started

to cry.

"I knew I loved you the first time I saw you. The first time

I fell in love with you was at the college dance. We didn't

dance at all, you just held me in your arms and told me

you'd never felt more alive, and more safe in that moment. I

love you for that, and for coming back to me." Oliver wiped

a tear from Kyle's cheek, then his own.

Oliver began to speak.

"You taught me not to be ashamed of who I am. You taught me

that life is precious, and not a second should ever be

wasted. I'm sorry it took me so long to find my way back to

you-to us. Thank you for waiting all these years for me. I

love you."

That night after the reception was over, Kyle & Oliver went

back to their hotel room.

"Wait, what do you think you're doing?"

Oliver picked Kyle up and carried him into the room, and

over to the bed.

".down. Fish, I'm not joking."

"Hmmm…Medical Doctor versus Cop? Nope, not a chance."

"Oliver, I'm serious."

"Okay, okay. Fine." Oliver set Kyle down on his feet.

"happy now?"

"Much. I have a surprise for you."

"you do, do you?"

"Mhmmm…be right back."

A few minutes later, Kyle came back with a box in his hand.

"I hope you like it."

Oliver opened the box and found a framed picture of him and

Kyle from their college days.

Kyle gestured toward the frame.

"It's a replica of the one I carry with me in my wallet."

"You carried that all these years?"

"Of course. It's us. How could I not?"

"I just thought…" Oliver's voice drifted off.

"I never stopped loving you, I told you that so many times."

"I never stopped loving you either. Let's go home tomorrow.

I have a surprise of my own."

The next night when they were back in Llanview, Oliver set

his surprise in motion.

"Ready?" Oliver called to Kyle who was in their bedroom

getting ready.

"Yeah." Kyle said, tossing a brush on to the couch.

"Lets go."

When they got to their destination, Oliver blindfolded his

husband.

"Don't worry, I'll help you out of the car so you won't

fall. Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

A few minutes later, Kyle heard Oliver unlock a door, and

felt him take his hand.

"Okay, step inside."

"It's hot in here." Kyle said.

"I know."

Oliver kissed Kyle and gently removed his blindfold.

"I never thought we'd be back here." Kyle looked around his

college dorm.

Oliver put his arms around Kyle & kissed him gently.

"Make love to me. I want us to make love here in our special

place-and I want to remember it all."


End file.
